<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Creatures by RookTengu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827551">Beautiful Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu'>RookTengu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Found Family, Multi, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, charles is a ribbon eel, dave is a dragonfish, ellie is a viperfish, henry is an oarfish, it's made by me so it's found family, siren au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of many sirens. Some are big and long, while others are small and short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose &amp; Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ocean Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok this is epic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>In the deep sea, there is a mysterious civilization of deep-sea sirens. Some are bigger than others, and some are longer than others. There is one siren that stands above the rest, named Henry Stickmin. He is an Oarfish siren, one of the longest out there. He has friends such as a Ribbon Eel siren named Charles Calvin, and a Viperfish siren named Ellie Rose. Many other sirens populate this land, and it's time to learn more about it.</i>
</p><p>~ || ☆ || ~</p><p>Henry was hunting for a bit, and was having a good time. Ellie came to see how he was doing. "Hey, Henry." It seems like Ellie startled the Oarfish, as he swam away a bit. He waved his hand at the Viperfish. "Heh. I knew you were gonna do that. I mean, some might not know you do that because of how long you are, but I do." she yakked.</p><p><sub>"Why are you here?"</sub> Henry signed. It was strange for Ellie to spook him like that in the middle of the evening, since by that time, she's usually practicing her fighting skills. The silly Viperfish. "I think that Charles needs you." the Viperfish replied. What would Charles need? Why would he need them both? is it a secret mission? He reluctantly gave Ellie a thumbs up, as he followed her to a place near the sunken ship.</p><p>"There you are, Henry!" Charles cooed. He was happy to see Henry again, as he just got a mission for him, Henry, and Ellie. Hopefully, they can do it well. <sub>"Hey, Charles."</sub> Henry signed. The Oarfish wondered why the Ribbon Eel wanted to see him and the Viperfish, but it was probably for a good reason, so he stuck around.</p><p>"Alright, guys. The general has a mission for us, and it hopefully won't be too bad, but I need both of you to complete it." Charles spoke.</p><p>"What's the mission?" Ellie queried. She was curious as to what this mission was. Maybe it was a rescue mission, or a quest to take down another criminal organization and its leader. Maybe it's both!</p><p>Charles could finally talk about the mission, so he did. "The mission is a rescue operation. Apparently, one of our soldiers has gone missing, and we can't find them anywhere. Reports say that they're trapped in some kind of trap left by the humans. If that's true, then we need to find this trap." Charles infodumped about the mission, as it's pretty important.</p><p>"Well, if they're that hard to find, then we can definitely help. We just need to know what to do." Ellie assured everyone.</p><p>"What about you, Henry?" Charles asked.</p><p><sub>"Sounds good to me."</sub> Henry signed. He was glad that his friends knew aquatic, as it it a very good form of Siren sign language, and a lot of deaf and mute sirens use it, including himself.</p><p>"Alright, does anyone need to get anything? Does anyone need any food before we go?" Charles asked. He definitely needed some food for the trip, as he gets hungry easily, so it's a good thing he hunted earlier.</p><p>Ellie then left the room, while saying "Sorry! Gotta go hunt!" Henry followed after her, since he didn't really have a chance to hunt either.</p><p>"I'll wait!" Charles called out to them. Now, Charles was alone, but he wasn't bored. He could chase around his tail, or play I-Spy. He could even play with the parts inside the sunken ship. Though, that may get him in trouble with the general.</p><p>Then, it hit him. He could go out with them to get more food! "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" he yelled out.</p><p>That's where our story begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take Me by the Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Henry! Ellie! Wait!" Charles called out to them again, and they noticed him.</p><p><sub>"Hey, Charles."</sub> Henry signed. Why was Charles out here? Didn't he say he'd wait?</p><p>"So... uh... I didn't really want to be alone, so I wanted to hunt with you guys!" Charles gleefully said.</p><p><sub>"I'm glad you did."</sub> Henry signed back. Henry felt... a feeling. Was he feeling... relaxed? At ease? Calm? Whatever it was, he was feeling it, and was glad that he was feeling this feeling.</p><p>"We sorta started hunting three minutes ago." Ellie informed them both.</p><p>It seems like they <i>did</i> start hunting. They got some food, yes, but not enough to fill all three of their stomachs. Just some fish and other things, it seemed.</p><p>"Can I help?" Charles asked in a kind tone.</p><p><sub>"Of course."</sub> Henry signed back.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice called out. It was the Dragonfish named Dave. "What's up?"</p><p>"Not much." Ellie simply said.</p><p>Henry had a astounded look on his face. How did Dave escape the Toppat brig?</p><p>"I guess you want to know how I escaped. Well, the people over at where I used to work helped me out." Dave calmly replied to Henry's face.</p><p>"Well then! We were about to go hunting. Wanna join us?" Charles asked the Dragonfish.</p><p>"I guess. Why are you hunting?" Dave replied.</p><p>"We need food for a rescue operation. One of the Government's soldiers went missing, so we need to find them. There may be evidence that they're trapped in a trap left by the humans. We don't know, though." Charles infodumped.</p><p>"Oh. Not sure if I could be useful, but I guess I'll try to help out." Dave replied with a quavering tone.</p><p>"Guys, are we hunting or not?" Ellie rudely said.</p><p><sub>"Ellie, what's wrong?"</sub> Henry signed.</p><p>"Nothing... I guess I was just impatient." Ellie replied.</p><p>"Can we go hunting?" Dave cheerfully asked.</p><p>"That's what we were going to do." Charles replied.</p><p>That was the day that they made another friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After various problematic stuff, I revised the chapter, so everything is better.</p><p>I hold no ill will against systems. I think they're cool guys! I didn't really know I made an ableist story until it was too late, so I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may be short, but it was fun to make. It definitely won't overshadow Caecilia, but it's really cool.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>